Clan Life Goes On
Clan Life Goes On Clan Life Goes on's POVs are Icepaw's, Brightpaw's, and Moonpaw's point of view. It takes place in the forest. RainClan's camp is alike to ThunderClan but with water. Hope you like it! Icefur "Wake up!" Icepaw said to Brightpaw. "Training time!" Brightpaw yawned. "I'm up." "Let's go get some fresh kill before we go!" A cat yowled from outside the apprentice's den. "We're coming Runningpaw." Icepaw said to the orange tom who was just an apprentice the night before. Brightpaw and Icepaw got there fresh kill and sat by Runningpaw. "Where are Mossfur and Rainpelt?" Icepaw asked Runningpaw. Maybe they are waiting for us, Icepaw thought. "They're out waiting for us." Runningpaw told Icepaw. "You know I am still sorry for becoming an apprentice before you guys, I am younger." "Oh, no you aren't we are the same age and why are you saying sorry?" Icepaw asked Runningpaw. Or maybe Brightpaw was right Icepaw thought Did Runningpaw really like me? '' "I dont know." Runningpaw said looking thoughtfully at Icepaw. "We should go" "I'm ready. I want to get out of this love bird time." Brightpaw joked around. "Oh quit it." Icepaw said quitlly to Brightpaw. " Does he really like me?" "Be right back Icepaw. Runningpaw tells me everything." With a flick of her tail she was gone. Brightpaw "Runningpaw!" Brightpaw blustered out as he was confused in why he was getting asked these questions."Tell me please! It would before the better." "Fine I will tell you" Runningpaw said in annoyance. "Hey!" Brightpaw snapped at him."Don't even be mad or annoyed. I just want to know. Oh wait, would you be like this if Icepaw were asking you?" "Ok fine I'll just tell you, then will you leave me alone?" He asked getting over his annoyance time. "Yes! I will leave you alone. But you ''must tell me the truth first" Brightpaw said to him. "I will." Runningpaw said to her. "I like her! I-I love her. Ugh but she don't love me back and-and it hurts me." Brightpaw looked as if she knew what he was feeling. "Dont worry so much. She has to love you. By the way your pretty handsome." Runningpaw just looked at her in amazment. "You like me!?" She flattened her ears half afraid to say. "Well, I, umm... hmm, uh... hmm..." "Brightpaw!! Get over here." Icepaw mewed at her. Icepaw draged her back. "Well speak up. What did he say?" "He said he likes you-I meen he loves you." Brightpaw said to her annoyed at the orange tom who just embarrased her. "Icepaw, can I talk to you?" Runningpaw asked nicely. "Of course!" Icepaw mewed. Icepaw "What is it Runningbreeze?" Icepaw meowed over exitment. "I just wondered if you umm liked me? Or even loved me." Runningbreeze meowed. She looked at him as they walked through the undergrouth to were there mentors were awaiting for them. "Well, I love you why wouldn't I? Nevermind." She said to the orange handsome tom. "There you guys are! We have been waiting for a moon!" Moonpaw joked. "I want to be a mentor soon!" Soon as Moonpaw said Icepaw was about to say something but then a cat stuck her. "Icepaw!" Moonpaw meowed horified. Icepaw flung the cat of and jumped onto her feet. She drew her lips back. "What do you want?" She couldn't see so she didn't know if it was a cat she knew. She blinked her eyes a few times then could see. She gasped Oh no! Its Flyingpaw! He turned to Runningbreeze and nodded. "What do you think your doing? Your such a mouse brained fool!" Runningbreeze said angerly. "To see umm" He looked at Icepaw. She looked angrily at him. "To see... umm Icepaw!" "What do you want with her?" Runningbreeze growled. "I umm" "No dont listen to him! Runningbreeze" Icepaw looked at Runningbreeze half hoping he would shred Flyingpaw apart. "I wont Icepaw i know you wouldn't do anything to hurt my feelings." Runningbreeze meowed. Then he turned to Flyingpaw. "Well what do you want with Icepaw?" "I want nothing with Icepaw sir." Flyingpaw mewed to the big bold orange tabby tom. "Then what do-" He was interupted by a noise right behind them. Then cats came running out of the bushes and started to attck them. Icepaw swung her head around to look at Flyingpaw. "This was all a trap!" She snapped at him. The she flung herself at him nocking him down. She bit his neck he howled in pain. "Get of!!" The brown apprentice yelled. "Why? So i can turn my back and just to see you attack me? No!" She hollered at him. She bit his ear and tore some of it of making a V shape in his ear. He kept yowling in pain as he did nothing to save himself. Then a cat nocked Icepaw of of Flyingpaw and flyingpaw ran. She flung around to see a pure white she-cat right in front of her. Icepaw growled at the cat. "Hey! How dare you try to even hurt him!" The white she-cat yelled at Icepaw. "This is a fight if you can see. And that cat didn't even try to save himself he mine as well live with twolegs!" Icepaw said to the cat. Icepaw flung herself at the white cat. ******** After the fight was over everyone started to walk home. Icepaw limped sideways a little. "Hey icepaw!" Moonpaw mewed at the blue-gray she-cat. "You did good out there! You deserve to be a warrior! I herd our mentors talking just now and they were saying something about making some of us warriors!" Moonpaw said happily to Icepaw. "Yes! Finally I can be a Warrior!" Icepaw said. "Yep!" Moonpaw said back at her. Moonpaw Category:Fanfiction Category:Abandoned Fanfic